


Not Mine

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Hatter's Voltron Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura figures it out, Clone Theory., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Allura tries to communicate with Shiro, but he seems to have a lapse in memory...Based on inomana's Evidence on tumblr





	Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> https://inomana.tumblr.com/post/163818098168/okay-listen-up-losers-im-about-to-prove-a-fucking
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> The Evidence!

It was bound to happen at some point she thinks to herself, they were going to find each other alone together at some point, and this just so happened to be that moment Allura found. 

 

But the more ticks that passed the more he ignored her, she didn’t make anything of it, maybe Shiro was just tired, which was understandable but… He hadn’t looked at her either, and he seemed so tense.

 

So she reached out carefully, splaying her hand on his and he pulled it away.    
  


Allura blinked, “Princess what are you doing?” She faced him properly, sitting up a little straighter, the fact that he’d cut his hair again was a loss he’d looked good with long hair like hers, and the stubble. 

 

“The same thing we usually do?” It was true, the quiet moments after missions when he’d let her fall asleep in his lap, his large and rough fingers carefully pulling through her curls as she’d whimpered in her dreaming state. 

 

Shiro peered at her puzzled for a moment, “What do you mean?” 

 

Her back went so much straighter now as a shiver of dread flittered down her spine carefully, the room suddenly a lot colder than it had been a moment ago, and she studied him now slowly. 

 

“It’s fine Shiro, I’m sorry you must be tired.. I’ll just go to bed.” She moves to stand slowly before a hand latches around her wrist, and it’s just a little too tight. 

 

“Wait.” Is all he says as she looks back at him, “I’m sorry I remember now. Allura-” But it’s the way that he says her name that has her more sure than she was a moment ago, “-do you want to stay here? I can run my fingers through your hair and tell you some stories from my days back on Earth if you like?” It sounds so forced, alien to his tone to his voice, but it’s his touch that has her looking at the hand gripping her wrist.

 

His touch is cold, and it’s not the metal arm. 

 

“No thank you.” Is all she says, as she pulls her arm away and walks away carefully, he looks a little like a lost puppy when she checks over her shoulder. 

 

_ Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine-  _

 

It’s a mantra in her head as she twists away from the control room, making sure he isn’t looking after her quickly and swings herself down the hallway to the hangers that the Lions are kept in. 

 

She by passes Blue silently apologising and stands herself in the Black Lion’s eye sight.

 

Allura bows carefully, and the lion remains still. 

 

“Where is our Shiro?” 

 

The question hangs in the air. 

 

Then Black’s eyes light up. 


End file.
